A refrigerator means an apparatus for storing goods at low temperature. More specifically, the refrigerator is an apparatus capable of maintaining the temperature of a storeroom at constant temperature or less by repeatedly evaporating and compressing refrigerant in order to store goods at low temperature.
Recently, a refrigerator having various functions in addition to a storage function that is its intrinsic function has been introduced. Accordingly, studies into methods for increasing a user's convenience by providing various functions through a refrigerator are conducted.